canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Winchester
Sasha (better known as Dark Heart) is a fan-made supervillainess created by Sabrina1985. She was inspired by and originally created for the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. But it has been confirmed that she is an official canon character in Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam's original story, "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka". About her Sasha is young woman with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes who wears a gold t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and a pair of sandals, but does not wear glasses. She was born on October 8th, 1984 and raised in Michigan, but briefly lived in Tennessee before finding out about the Rights Fighters world. Sasha is Sabrina's evil clone who is a bossy and impatient kidnapper, thief, and would-be killer who is sad, depressed, cold-hearted, hot-tempered, cruel, sadistic, cynical, stubborn, extremely unfriendly, only cares about herself, greatly overreacts in anger if she doesn't get her own way, explodes at every little thing that goes wrong, is comically violent in nature, and enjoys hurting and bullying others for no reason, just to laugh at them. When she was a child, Sasha was very happy, kind-hearted, caring, friendly, polite, loving, willing to make friends with anyone, and would never harm them. Her parents are very loving and she was the apple of their eyes and the darling of the town. It appeared as though nothing could change that, but as she grew older, Sasha rebelled more and more against her parents because couldn't stand all their rules and so she left to live her own life. At the age of 9, she ended up falling into the wrong crowd, playing hooky from school, and shoplifting. Her parents were not amused and started to lay down the law with her by starting to take away all privileges and grounding her, but she fought them rebelling against their wishes and demands and snuck out and would do what she wanted. Sasha's grades started to slip, so her parents put her in a private school but she got expelled because of her rebellious nature. Sasha ran away from home one night and had even stolen all the money out of her parents' wallets and bank accounts. She caught a bus to Tennessee, and it seemed her life was perfect until she met Sabrina after latter happened to have just bumped into her when going to work one day. Sasha actually applied for the position of a silverware roller as an employee and get paid for it, however she was jealous of Sabrina only being a volunteer, since she can go in and work whenever she wants. This led to Sasha completely walking out and quitting the job unexpectedly, so later that evening she saw a mysterious rainbow-colored road appear out of nowhere, and walked across it, and entered a magical world where a group of superheroes known as the Rights Fighters live. Once there, Sasha ran into a young man named Alan and decided to talk to him for awhile. She told him how and why she ended up in his world, and he was impressed as he told her that he has a rival who had made him get arrested because he posted some "funny" stuff about this person online. Sasha gave Alan her most evil grin and then she cackled evilly as she found Alan's treatment towards his rival was the right thing to do, and the two have been friends ever since then. One day, she was approached by a man wearing metal clothing asking her to do a special assignment for him: to kill Fuchsia Heart and make Yellow Fire his personal slave for eternity. Sasha eagarly agreed to do this assignment, and was given the powers that are exact opposites of her kind-hearted counterpart and became known as the Dark Heart. Ever since Dark Heart failed her first mission, she constantly pours every bit of strength and energy into working hard and bettering herelf on a daily basis to please the Hardended Heartless and become his best assassin. She is often paired with Green Ice during missions, but he will purposely disobey orders just to save Fuchsia Heart's life due to his very strong love for her. Dark Heart uses her fiery temper to punish Green Ice for disobeying her, when he messes up any task that she always wants performed perfectly and to her orders. Even though Dark Heart absolutely hates Yellow Fire with a passion and wants nothing more than to kill him, she will never disobey her boss' order to try and set a trap of some sort in an attempt to make the yellow superhero become his personal slave for eternity. She is the best friend of Paula, and the two are often seen together whether or not they are fighting against the heroes as Dark Heart and Green Beauty. Powers and abilities Dark Heart's powers and abilities include: Wiggle - She gets out her wiggle stick and wiggles to annoy enemies, this is just a taunt and not a physical attack. Her wiggle stick is shaped like her counterpart's, except the only difference is that it is made of metal and has a little spike in the middle of it. Power of hatred - A unique technique, where she summons three floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who are close and best friends only to instantly make them have a bitter hatred for one another. It is a reversed version of the power of love. Torment - She taunts Fuchsia Heart by imtating her, pretending to admire Yellow Fire and saying "My hero!" Super strength - She powers up by thinking about things that frustrate her, picks the enemy up and lifts them over her head, then forcefully slams them on the ground which causes them to become severly injured or knocked unconsicous. She uses this ability without thinking through the situation first. Red rage - She clenches her fist as a ball of dark red energy surrounds it and then throws a hard and fast meteor-like punch that strikes two to five times in a row, which can blast away an enemy that is aiming for her, but it gives them a 99% chance of dying and 1% chance of survival. Just like super strength, she uses this ability without caution and will use it at any time. Friends Dark Heart has a few friends and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Poisin Ivy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Mary-Sue, Metallix, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar Enemies Dark Heart has a lot of enemies and they are: Sarah N., Taiama, Jamie N., Sabrina N., Adam N., Ethan N., Andrew O., Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry N., Razz, Meeki, Lime N., Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon N., Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Laurelyn, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita L., Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Sabrina I., Adam I., Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Nebby, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Small, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Rose, Marai, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren H., Stimpy, Adam P., Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita R., Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach T., Daisy, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Rita P., Carly Beth, Wonder Woman, Lois, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Adam L., Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Baoppu, Beanie P., Brainiac, Burrito, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Beanie, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Red Bird, Terrence, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn B., Adam B., Beanie B., Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Priya, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Sabrina, Adam, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, Prospedite, Goop, Yanpookie, Art, Gum, Rainbow, Heart, Starlow, Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch, Boomer, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, and Symphonia Catchphrases These are Dark Heart's most popular quotes: "I'm Dark Heart, and I command you to cause chaos in the name of hatred!" *her battle introduction an enemy* "Green Ice?! You know she's our sworn enemy." *to Green Ice when he tries to save Fuchsia Heart's life during a mission* Green Ice always responds to this by saying: "So what! Alliances aren't important when it comes to being in love with someone!" The gallery of pictures Good sonas vs. evil sonas.png|Dark Heart and her teammates challening Fuchsia Heart and her allies drawn by Brainiac Adam The mistletoe taunt.png|Sasha getting angry at Sabrina's amusement of Yellow Fire teasing Green Ice with mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha's taunt ability.png|Sasha using her taunt ability drawn by Brainiac Adam Alan and Sasha.png|Alan and Sasha drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha and Alan.png|Sasha and Alan Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Sonas